Traditional methods of using automated design tools, such as AutoDesk™, are focused on the generation of a design plan for use in construction of a facility, such as a processing plant. An automated design tool may be advantageous in the specifying of building aspects, materials and placement of features. Aspects may include building features, such as walls, ingress/egress, utilities and even equipment.
More sophisticated productions include three dimensional models viewable from one or more user selected vantage points within the model. However, in general, the automated modeling ends with the construction of the facility that has been modeled. It may be desirable to have ability to operate a design system that provides virtual modelling of facility aspects from the site level all the way down to the operational aspects of work material flow within equipment in the facility and there between. It may be further desirable where such a virtual modelling system may be supportive of operational monitoring systems on physically operating facilities where virtual modelling may be compared to actual results in a displayed format.
Such traditional methods of design of a Processing Facility are primarily accomplished based upon a predefined objective. For example, a factory seeking a certain level of performance, such as a production rate, may be designed with an appropriate layout and include machinery with sufficient size and speed to meet the level of production sought. Design models are not able to quantify whether an intended level of performance has been met because they are not equipped with a means to capture empirical data on an ongoing basis.
Similarly, while traditional methods of using automated design tools, such as AutoDesk™, have greatly increased the capabilities of virtual models of facilities, very little has been done to quantify a deployed performance of design features, such as equipment layout, capacity, throughout consumables walls, ingress/egress, windows, ceiling designs, textures, building materials, placement of structural beams, utilities, machinery location, machinery type, machinery capacity equipment.
More sophisticated design systems include “virtual reality” models. Virtual reality models may include two dimensional and/or three dimensional views from one or more user selected Vantage Points within the model of the structure. However, in general, access to the automated modeling by support personnel ends upon the construction of the building that has been modeled. Hard copy prints of a commercial building may be available; however there is no guarantee that a building was constructed according to design plans or which equipment and machinery will be encountered.